The term “proxemics” was coined by researcher Edward Hall during the 1950's and 1960's and has to do with the study of our use of space and how various differences in that use can make us feel more relaxed or anxious.
Proxemics comes in two flavors: (a) physical territory, such as why desks face the front of a classroom rather than towards a center isle, and (b) personal territory that we carry with us, the “bubble” of space that one keeps between oneself and the person nearby.
A sensor for proxemics study of the use of space could have applications in 20 research and for the purposes of security of places like banks and airports. Therefore, there is a need for a proxemics sensor.